Poetry
by Analicious
Summary: Kagami ditugasin ngajar di kelas 9-B, biangnya anak-anak berisik sekaligus jenius! Tapi, yakin jenius? Gimana kalau disuruh bikin puisi?/"Nyontek dong, Tet!"/"Benda keberuntungan Gemini hari ini itu boneka chaki."/"Midorima, mungkin kau benar."


**Poetry**

Kuroko no Basuke still Fujimaki Tadatoshi's!

**Warning : **gaje, ooc, typo, garing!

.

.

~O~

.

Hari yang amat panas di SMP Teikou. Matahari memang lagi giat-giatnya bangun pagi, bung.

Semua murid tampak bosan dengan kegiatan mereka yang begitu-begitu saja. Hanya bermain itu, lalu kembali kesitu, terus sama si itu lagi. Apalagi kelas 9-B, biangnya anak-anak berisik sekaligus genius macam Midorima Shintarou yang dikabarkan punya jiwa _uke _dan punya sifat _tsun_–oke, yang punya nama udah megang piso tuh.

"Kurokocchi, bosaaaaaan-_ssu_!" seru seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah yang kini berjalan mondar-mandir di kelas bersuasana bising itu sambil sesekali membuka-tutup pintu kelas, memastikan tak ada satu pun guru yang memasuki kelas biadab itu.

Pemuda yang merasa terpanggil, hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian menguap sebentar. "Kau bisa panggil guru kalau tak mau bosan, Kise-_kun_."

"Bukan itu maksudku_-ssu_!"

Aomine yang memandang sahabatnya yang berjalan bak badak kepanasan itu _pangling_. "Kise, kalau kau begitu terus, kau akan memancing guru kemari, bodoh."

"Terus aku harus apa_-ssu_?" tanya Kise frustasi.

Satu jeblakan keras yang mengundang perhatian itu membuat Kise terjengkang. "Ryouta Kise. Ini masih jam pelajaran. Bukannya lebih baik kalau kau mencoba duduk dan diam?"

_Mampus. Sejak kapan tuh guru di belakang gue?_

"Ryouta, kau mendengarku, kan?"

"Aa-a. De-dengar-_ssu_!"

Pria berambut merah dengan map berjubelan di tangannya itu menghela napas sejenak, kemudian berjalan menuju meja guru di depan kelas.

_Banyak anak cerdas tapi kok mulutnya pada besar. Astaghfirullah…_

Tobat, kang?

Eh, maap. Salah-salah.

Balik ke cerita.

Akhirnya, guru tampan nan ganas (?) berambut merah itu merasa cukup lega dan segera memulai pelajaran pertamanya.

Ia menulis suatu kata yang tak asing dan mengetuk-ketukkan tongkat kayunya di papan tulis. "Nah, kita akan belajar mengenai ini."

_**Puisi.**_

Seorang pemuda berambut merah super boncel yang duduk tepat di belakang pemuda berambut biru muda hanya mendengus. "Alay. Tulisan kayak gitu kok dipelajarin. Bakagami… Bakagami…"

Para murid dari klub basket tenar, Kiseki no Sedai, tampak memperhatikan ajaran dari Kagami-_sensei _tanpa minat, minus Tetsuya dan Midorima pastinya.

.

.

"Anjrit. Buku ipa gue ketinggalan. Aomine, lo nyuri lagi?"

"Semua yang nyuri aja gue."

"Bikin apaan lu, Tet?"

"Hanya origami, Murasakibara-_kun_. Kau mau makan ini?"

"Yaelah, masa batre psp gue abis, sih. Upay."

"Kise, kau bawa boneka chaki?"

"Ya enggaklah. Buat apaan-_ssu_?"

"Menurut zodiak benda keberuntungan gemini hari ini boneka chaki."

"Itu boneka keberuntungan apa kutukan-_ssu_!?"

"Yah, gue ngompol."

.

Bermacam-macam suara indah nan memukau itu membuat tekanan darah Kagami semakin naik-turun. Padahal, jam pelajarannya masih panjang, tapi suara mengerikan itu semakin berisik dan tambah parah. Tidak aneh jika semua guru yang pernah mengajar di kelas neraka itu selalu kembali ke ruang guru dengan tubuh letih, lesu, lemas, pusing, atau paling parah koma sehari karena kena timpuk bola basket Akashi, yang _katanya_ tidak sengaja.

Kagami memilih untuk duduk, seraya memijat-mijat keningnya.

_Ting!_

Bagai klakson mo–lampu menyala, sebuah ide merayap dengan indahnya di atas kepala Kagami. Pria itu menyeringai, kemudian tertawa kecil, kemudian memandang para murid di kelas 9-B yang _katanya _lebih jenius dari 9-A itu.

_Mati lo pada._

"Nah, Anak-Anak."

"Oi, balikin pensil gue, tenyom!"

"Aaaaaa, rambutku jangan diikat-ikat-_ssu_!"

"Kise-_kun_, berisik."

"Anak-Anak?"

"Cuy, Madrid lawan Barca kemaren penalti mulu, bro!"

"Iye, gak keren ah!"

"Anak-Anak!"

"Anjrit. Psp gue mati total!"

"GEMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Teriakan dahsyat Kagami yang mendunia itu, sontak membuat semua murid kelas 9-B terdiam. Hening menyapa, sunyi menggenang. Ramai terbakar habis. Gaje ah. Balik, balik.

Kagami berdeham, kemudian memandang murid biadab itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku punya latihan untuk kalian."

"…"

"Ambil kertas, lalu tuliskan puisi macam apa saja yang kalian ketahui. Jangan nyontek ke internet."

Kise, taro dulu hapenya.

"Jangan sama kaya temen kalian. Pokoknya, puisinya isi hati kalian masing-masing. Kumpul sekarang! Cepat, cepat!"

"Isi hati sendiri kan, Pak?"

"_No reply_, Atsushi!"

Semua murid langsung menyambar kertas masing-masing, kemudian menulis apa saja yang ada di pikiran mereka. Dalam bentuk puisi, pastinya.

"Jangan lupa aturan bait, penggunaan majas, sama tulisan kalian! Gak bisa dibaca langsung saya kasih telor."

_Satu menit, lewat~_

"Abis selesai langsung kumpul, jangan nyontek!"

_Dua menit, lewat~_

"Aomine, jangan lirik-lirik Kise!"

"Dasar genit-_ssu_!"

_Tiga menit, lewat~_

"Terus, si Messi ngasih penalti mulu, bro. Yunolah, si CR juga gamau kalah–"

"Takao, bicara bolanya pas istirahat!"

_Empat menit, lewat~_

"Akashi, latihan gak hari ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku malas. Tapi Momoi maunya latihan."

"Ya sudah, tinggalin Momoi a–"

"AOMINE, AKASHI!"

_Empat menit, lewat~_

"Oke, kumpul! Kumpul!"

Nulis puisi dalam waktu lima menit _isn't easy._

"Yah, gue beloman!"

"Upay. Gua nyontek dong, Tet!"

"Jangan nyontek, Murasakibara-_kun_."

"KUMPUL CEPAAAAT!"

Fiuh. Lembaran kertas yang delapan puluh persen penuh dengan coret-coretan itu pun akhirnya mendarat dengan mulus di meja Kagami.

Saatnya penilaian.

Kagami tersenyum kecut.

Kumpulan anak jenius? Terus kenapa nilai yang Kagami torehkan kebanyakan pakai pulpen merah.

Ah. Sepik, sepik.

.

.

**_Akashi Seijuurou._**

**_9-B._**

_Aku kapten klub basket…_

_Aku tampan… aku bijaksana…_

_Aku suka gunting… mau digunting?_

_Nama klubnya Kiseki no Sedai…_

_Manajernya si Dada Besar…_

_Klubnya keren… keren… keren…_

_Segitu aja…_

_End…_

.

.

_Jenius sekali. Saking jeniusnya sampai menulis puisi aja ancur begini._

_40. Jejeng~_

.

.

**_Kuroko Tetsuya._**

**_9-B._**

_Hidup itu berat…_

_Seberat bola basket…_

_Seberat badan Murasakibara-kun…_

_Tapi hidup itu indah…_

_Seindah lapangan basket…_

_Seindah gigi Aomine…_

_Jangan lupa main basket tiap pagi, ya…_

.

.

_Kau mau bikin puisi apa ngiklan, Boncel Biru?_

_45. Beda tipislah sama Akashi._

.

.

**_Aomine Daiki._**

**_9-B._**

_Tau gak… batre psp gue abis…_

_Kok gue nulis gituan. Boam deh, ini sesuka hati, kan?_

_Emak belom bayar utang… Cucian sejempol tirex…_

_Bapak nggak pulang-pulang… Pengen ikut…_

_Duit tinggal gope… Buat apaan ya…_

_Yes udah suru kumpul…_

.

.

_Menulis puisi bukan berarti kau harus menulis semua curhatanmu, Daiki._

_20. Jejeng~_

.

.

**_Murasakibara Atsushi._**

**_9-B._**

_Aku lapar…_

_Makanan itu enak…_

_Takoyaki… Okonomiyaki… Sushi…_

_Es potong juga enak…_

_Kaki Aomine bau asem…_

_Akashi belagu mentang-mentang ketua…_

_Midorima sok ganteng…_

_Kuroko uke terkalem…_

_Puisi itu apa…_

_Jerawatku hilang… hilang… hilang…_

_Kulit Aomine item…_

.

.

_Bravo!_

_20. Aomine isn't alone!_

.

.

**_Kise Ryouta._**

**_9-B._**

_Hidup itu jangan dibawa pusing, coy…_

_Mending maen basket…_

_Atau minum pulpi oren…_

_Jangan lupa lasegar…_

_Jalan kebenaran terbentang dimana-mana…_

_Harus jadi panutan anak bangsa…_

_Sedia berkorban rela dibantai… untuk bangsa…_

_Merdeka, cuy!_

.

.

_Kalau saja tak ada penambahan kata cuy, nilaimu yang tertinggi, Ryouta._

_45. Sehati sama Kuroko, ciye._

.

.

**_Midorima Shintarou._**

**_9-B._**

_Aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang…_

_Dulu ditendang sekarang ku disayang…_

_Dulu dulu dulu… ku menderita…_

…

…

…

…

_Lupa… sumimasen…_

.

.

_Padahal kau yang paling normal, Midorima._

_65. Tepuk tangan buat si Genius Nomor Satu 9-B!_

.

.

**_Takao Kazunari._**

**_9-B._**

_Madrid lawan Barca, bro…_

_Lupa skornya, bro…_

_Penalti mulu… apa Messi dan CR sedang tidak fit…_

_Tapi basket tetap nomor satu…_

_BASKET…_

_Sekali lagi…_

_BASKET… !_

.

.

_Jujur, aku tak paham apa maksud puisi ini._

_40. Eak samaan ama Akashi, awas Midorima ma–oke, taro pisonya Kak Midor._

.

.

Dan demikianlah. Hingga lembar keberapa puluh, dan nilainya tetap stabil di atas tinta merah. Kagami menghela napas, kenapa muridnya bisa begitu tolol hanya dengan pelajaran bahasa? Apalagi cuma puisi. Benar-benar.

Tapi, setidaknya, ia tersenyum kecil.

Ia masih punya harapan untuk melihat ekspresi suram para murid bandel yang suaranya sebesar toa masjid itu. Ia menyeringai.

_Emang enak. Siapa suruh lawan Kagami, hohoho._

Dan _jeng, jeng! _Berkas tugas yang sudah dikoreksi Kagami pun dikembalikan dengan mulusnya di atas meja pemiliknya masing-masing.

Dan _see_? Kagami dengan santainya tertawa di atas penderitaan para murid penghuni sang Kelas Neraka.

"Anjrit. Empat puluh!"

"Sepuluh. Bagus, kan, ya?"

"Enam? Kagami-_sensei _tidak salah?"

"Yodahlah, mungkin guanya lupa solat tadi subuh."

Kise gegulingan. Aomine serangan jantung. Atsushi lanjutin makan. Kuroko terdiam. Akashi berduka. Takao menangis. Midorima terkencing-kencing.

Kagami menatap jam dinding, kemudian tersenyum lega (sangat lega). Ia mengambil map-map yang berserakan di atas meja guru, kemudian membungkuk hormat dengan sedikit tak niat di hadapan murid-murid 9-B. "Jam pelajaranku selesai! Nikmati waktu kalian~!"

"…"

"Midorimacchi."

"Apa?"

"Kau benar-_ssu_. Harusnya tadi aku bawa boneka chaki-_ssu_!"

"Gemini memang ha–"

"Lalu kusuruh dia membunuh guru kampret itu-_ssu_!"

"…"

.

.

Dan begitulah, 9-B.

.

.

.

**The end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

iya iya aku tau ini gaje banget aku tau /plak

ini pertama kalinya bikin humor, jadi ya maklumi aja kalo garing banget-_-

soalnya kalo bikin penpik kurobas, suka kepikiran canonnya trs. kan kocak tuh wkwk

oia, kelas 9-b itu banyak anaknya. cuma yg jadi sentral cuma kisekinosedai sama takao aja hehe

itu yg barca vs rm kacangin aja. soalnya pas bikin ini aku kepikiran sama kejuaraan dua klub tenar itu, yg blm lama ini. yg barcanya menang, tapi aku yg pensnya lupa skornya-_-v

so, mind to review? :)


End file.
